Beginnings
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Cesare has just arrived to Perugia, to start his studies to enter the ecclesiastical career. But will anything happen there when he arrives? Written for the 100 prompts! Cesare/Micheletto Cesare/Michelotto Cesare/Miguel suggested. Rated T to be safe.


I wrote this for the 100 prompt challenge, that I decided to do! It is based on the prompt "Beginning". I don't know how often I will make a new fic though, maybe when i'm inspired. Anyways, when Vanozza de Cattanei married her second husband her son and daughter by Rodrigo Borgia currently in Rome moved with Adrianna Orsini, a cousin of Rodrigo Borgia, at the Orsini Palace on Monte Giordano (Yes guys, all historical). Cesare had been studying for two years at Perugia (I suppose since when he was 13 or so). Since I could not get a date for Vanozza's second marriage I decided to base this fic around the time Cesare would be taken to Perugia to study. So sorry for any historical inaccuracies. I read too the Micheletto met Cesare while he was a child, so I decided to write this based around that moment (Completely imaginary I suppose). If you have read "Cesare" by Souryo Fuyumi you will be able to see the kind of thing that has had me going, seeing how these two act on that manga. Anyways, onwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, Cesare Borgia or any of the historical characters mentioned in this fic.

-.-.-.-

I looked at the window of the carriage I was currently in, at the enormous school that I would be attending, because of my father's orders. My brother Juan, being the first child, was going to be given by my father a position of power. The right to control all of the armies that he would have in the future. I, on the other hand, being the second son. Was destined for an ecclesiastical career. Something which I didn't like a bit. "I want power. I want to be in the position my brother Juan is in" I muttered under my breath, jealosy visible in my voice. The maid inside the carriage looked at me. "Did you say something, master Cesare'" She asked. "No, I said nothing" I quickly replied to her, looking her in the eyes. She looked away, and muttered an 'okay'. I sighed. I couldn't stand that. No one ever dared to stand up to me, to fight me. And I hated that. I spent the rest of the time looking at the landscape, before we arrived minutes later to the palace of a family ally, where I would be staying in.

A man opened the door. "Welcome, master Cesare" He said respectfully. O got out of the carriage, not bothering to look at him, and instead focusing at the palace. It was a bit old, but pretty nonetheless. It still couldn't be compared to the Borgia palace at Roma, where I had been staying all these years. "Can I be showed my room?" I asked. The man nodded. "Yes, I will take you to them right now" He said, as he started walking towards the palace. I followed him, exploring every corner of it with my sight. It looked pretty, but it felt lonely. There were maids, and some children too, but none seemed happy. It took five minutes for us to reachmy room. I saw that every belonging of mine had already been placed. "I recommend you sleep now, master Cesare. It is quite late right now" The man said. I nodded. I was very tired because of the journey here, that had taken several hours. "My father is coming tomorrow here, isn't he?" I asked the man, before he left the room. "He is indeed" The man answered. "Good, now please go out of my room" I said, respectfully, but with a commanding undertone. The man complied, and left the room. I lied on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes, and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up quite early the next morning, while it was still dawn. I got up slowly, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. It was winter after all. The room was still a bit dark, but some light leaked through the closed curtains of the windows. I went towards them, not liking the dark atmosphere that covered the still strange room. I opened them quickly, and looked at the beautiful garden of the palace. "Lucrezia would like this" I muttered, my thoughts still on my pretty sister. I continued staring at the garden, listening to the songs sung by the birds that were perched on the tree branches. It was then when I noticed a badly-dressed boy getting inside the palace, by climbing up a tree. "Who does he think he is?" I said, as I quickly changed the clothes I had slept with to some more comfortable ones. I climbed down the window towards the garden, and immediately went running towards the boy. "Who are you!" I asked, when I caught up with him. He looked at me, surprised. Clearly not expecting someone to see him. "No, who are _you_?" He asked. "I had never seen you around here" He finished saying, while looking directly into my eyes. "So you have come here more than once?" I asked him "To rob, maybe?" I finished saying. The boy gulped, not liking the way I expressed things. "Not robbing, surviving is a better word" He said, still staring at me. "What have you taken already?" I asked him, as I looked at some covered things that he carried under his arm. I stretched my arm, trying to uncover and take them away from him. He pushed my hand aside quickly, with strength. "Don't touch them!" He shouted as he did this. "How do you dare!" I said, as I tried to punch him. He quickly defended himself from my blow with his two hands, making the things he was carrying fall onto the floor. I looked at them for a brief moment, realizing that they were fruits. We soon were both on the floor, kicking an d punching each other. Not too strongly though.

A maid appeared some minutes after, attracted by the shouting. "What is happening here!" She said, a guard soon appearing behind her. "This thief tried to get into the house!" I said, while pinning him to the ground, making sure that he didn't escape. The guard went forward, and helped me get up, and quickly got hold of the other boy. "Master Cesare, come with me. You are a mess! And Master Rodrigo will come in no time" she said, as she grabbed my arm and started taking me towards my room, probably. I heard the other boy give a small yelp of pain as I started being taken towards my room. "You dirty thief. You will see how much suffering is in store for you now!" The guard said mockingly, as he punched the boy on his stomach. "N-no, I" The boy started saying, only to be cut off again by another punch. I looked at the boy, feeling sorry for him. That is what he had gotten because of standing up to me. I broke free from the maids grasp, and went back running towards where the boy and the guard were, decided on what to do. "No! Don't do that!" I shouted to the guard. The guard looked at me, confused. "This boy stood up to me. I like him." I started saying. I looked towards th maid. "Maid! Clean him and bring him suitable clothes. This orphan will stay here from now on." I ordered. The maid nodded. "Y-yes, master Cesare!" She said, as she went away. "Please follow me" She said again, as she led us towards the inside of the palace. As we entered the halls, I heard the surprised boy speak. "Wh-why did you...?" He started saying. "No one ever stands up to me. But you did" I said. "But I don't know who you were! I was just trying to keep myself alive!" He shouted again. I looked at him, and smiled. "I am Cesare Borgia" I said, as I stretched my arm for him to shake. "Who are you?" I then asked. The boy nodded, and smiled. "I am Miguel de Corella" He said, introducing himself, as he took my hand and shook it. I could feel it, this boy would become a great friend and ally. "Master Cesare, please come here, you have to change quickly" I maid said I nodded. Then another maid looked at the other boy, who was dressed in rags. "You come here too. We need to change and clean you. Master..." She said, not knowing how to refer to the boy. "Miguel" I said "Micheletto" I said again, this time with the italianisation of his name. The maid nodded. "Come here, master Micheletto", she said, as she opened another door and went inside. The boy looked at me, confused. "Just go, I will see you later" I said.

Some hours later my father arrived. I was dressed in formal spanish-like clothes. "Cesare!" He said. I went towards him and hugged him. "Are you ready to start your humanities studies?" He asked. "I nodded, but before I could talk the door leading towards the room we were currently at opened, and the boy from before entered. "Who are you?" My father asked, as soon as Miguel entered. He opened his mouth to answer, but I didn't let him. "He is Miguel, a boy a met this morning and who stood up to me" I explained. My father smiled, understanding. "Where do you come from?" He asked the boy. "From nowhere. I have nothing. Not even a family. I was born in Valencia, and when my parents died I was taken here to live with a cousin, but i'm alone now" He explained. "Very well then, Miguel. You may stay here with Cesare. You will be good company for my son. He has a bright future ahead of him and he will need an ally. You seem like the right kind of person to be something like that. Miguel smiled. I did too. "Shall we go to eat now?" My father asked. Miguel and I nodded, and soon a maid who didn't take her eyes off my father led us to the dining hall, where rich food was served.


End file.
